Recently, integrated circuits (IC's) or other electronic components for use in electronic equipment or other devices have been increasingly integrated and operated at higher rates. This increases power consumption and heat output, and heat radiation has become an issue.
If such electronic components are overheated, their characteristics are varied, which results in the malfunction of electronic equipment or a breakdown of electronic components.
Conventionally, a radiative plate or heatsink is provided with electronic equipment or other devices, such that the electronic components are prevented from overheating during use. When the radiative plate is placed, for example, directly on an electronic component, heat generated by the component is transmitted to the plate. The radiative plate thus helps the electronic component discharge heat, and is typically formed of highly heat conductive material for this purpose. Heat transmitted to the radiative plate is released from the surface of the plate according to a difference in temperature between the surface of the radiative plate and the atmosphere.
Heat is transmitted from the electronic component to one surface of the radiative plate and is then quickly transmitted to the opposite surface of the radiative plate. However, the radiative plate has a limited ability to release heat to the surrounding area, and heat tends to be confined within the radiative plate.
To obtain sufficient heat radiation from the radiative plate, the surface area of the plate needs to be enlarged. Alternatively, the radiative plate needs to be provided with a forced cooling mechanism. As a result, electronic equipment composed of electronic components requiring such radiative plates cannot be miniaturized.